


The Sultan and the Combatant

by Celestte



Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Love, Multi, i dont know what im doing, i just love fantasy life and damien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestte/pseuds/Celestte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cel, a shy and curious adventurer, makes her way to the desert city of Al Maajik. All she expected to find there were sandunes and gold items, but there was so much more than just those. This includes a certain Dark Sultan who has an unexpected soft side and a whole new world of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this story! I included my Fantasy Life character in there just because I absolutely adore Damien (And also Olivia and Elder Dark Sultan). Fantasy Life is a great game and I love it very much, so think of this as a sort of tribute? I don't know but it's an OC x Damien love story and I hope you enjoy!

 

The first time he saw her, it was purely for business matters.

He was irritated after hearing the voice of another hero wannabe at his doorstep and apparently, he was much too cowardly to even step foot into the throne room. It wasn't deserving of his attention though, there was another standing in the middle of the large room that was filled with tension and an intimidating aura. The tension mostly radiated off of his body as his trial for the Dark Sultan, the leader of Al Maajik, was to be tomorrow early in the morn and for that, he was filled with dread.

The other one was strange but he couldn't help to be drawn to her. She stood beside her fluttering comrade silently but with a deep understanding of the situation and a certain wiseness about her, for her young age of course. Damien predicted that she was around the same age as himself. Her lilac hair was tied in braids behind her head and locks of hair framed her tanned, probably from all the adventures she went on, face. She wore a frilly, elegant dress that ended around her ankles and they fit her slim figure tightly. She wore well worn, yet well kept, pair of stark black lace-ups with a light blue ribbon tied around, either for security or style. It didn't seem like very adventurer-type clothing but it also didn't seem it hindered her ability to fight. As she noticed Damien observing her, her lips formed into a small smile and her dark brown eyes seemed to twinkle. Damien could feel himself heating up and averted his eyes as soon as he got caught.

"Anyway! That's the situation at hand, think you can help us out, Lord Damien?" Butterfly cheerfully ended. Damien hesitated a bit before nodding his head and them moving on to other discussions.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The second time he saw her, he was inside a musty old ruin with his mother on one side and his petrified father on the other.

 

She was standing beside his most trusted guard and companion, Odin, with her sword out and her shield guarding her left side. There was a mention of a wish or something or other among the thoughts floating inside his head until it was finally time to say the vows to become a Dark Sultan. But he couldn't bring himself to say it. His mind was blanking and whatever words that were supposed to come out were trapped in his throat. His mind said to just say it but his heart said it was all wrong. The statue shook and his father's booming voice filled the already damaged by time ruins and threatened them to come crashing down. His mother quieted him with almost an equally loud but a hell lot more angry voice and it was then Damien realized what he truly wanted. He turned to her, and at this point he learned her name was Cel, and she almost knew exactly what he wanted to do. She readied her stance and Damien could feel his magic energy surging through him and charging at the stone seal around the Dark Sultan, or rather the former Dark Sultan.

In the end after the one-sided battle, all was well and fine after his father had been scolded by his mother. When they were traveling down the stairs from the mystic room where his father rested, he cocked his head to Cel, who was walking beside him, and uttered a "Thanks."

She turned to him and her locks of hair blew from the sudden motion. She set a soft smile on her features and murmured, "You're welcome." 

Her voice chimed like cathedral bells and surprisingly, it was the first time he had heard her speak.

Damien couldn't see her, but his mother was standing at the top of the stairs, watching the duo with sharp eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

 

"So... Damien, it seems you've taken a liking to this "Cel" adventurer," His mother, Demona, said coyly. 

Damien brushed off his mother's comment as he was somewhat used to her meddling in his little love life, I mean, he was 15 after all. 

"Yes, she is my furr-end. It pleases me to have her and Butterfly around." Damien calmly stated.

"Oh? I mean, Damien, if you need any help, your mother is here! I am a love expert, after all," Demona haughtily giggled, "Girls will not only be flocking around you for your Dark Sultan, almighty leader of Al Maajik, status but as well as your personality!"

"Mo-" He was quickly interrupted by his mother's ramblings.

"Alas, the only girl suitable for you is Cel so the others can cry in the sand dunes!" His mother dramatically pointed to the sand dunes outside that were conveniently, everywhere.

"There will be no one crying in sand dunes, mother, because Cel and I will probably never happen. I mean, she lives all the way across the ravine AND the grasslands to Castele while I live here, probably the most inconvenient castle in all the deserts!" (Seriously, that long bridge is the bane of my existence)

"Fortunately, I have that covered. The villa outside our house, she was thinking of purchasing it after she was done with all her personal business!" Demona shot a knowing smile at her son, "She's not a bad girl, and she's very respectable. She's a top notch fighter and I heard she even makes her own weapons! Despite being a bit on the quieter side, she's pleasant to look at, right?"

Damien sighed and he had to agree with his mother. Cel had done a wonderful job of earning her respect, a feat to be achieved.

"Of course she's a wonderful fighter, our knights couldn't match up to her skill. She has offered to make a new cape and wand for me and I've heard from the local crafters who let her use the equipment that she's very good with her ..." Damien paused and Demona raised an eyebrow, "... Hands. And it doesn't matter that she's quiet! She's spoken to me and her voice is music to my ears and she's as stunning as the desert sunlight reflecting off the yellowbells."

Damien realized he might've gotten carried away at his last statement as Demona held a grin under her veil and walked away.

"I rest my case, my son," She said while stepping into the portal to downstairs, "I can't wait to tell your father."


	4. Chapter 4

 

Cel laid in her bed, which smelled faintly of chocolate. (Why wouldn't it! It's a sweets bed!) She rolled over and ducked her head under the chocolate bar printed duvet.

She let out a large moan which caused Butterfly to flutter over to her, concerned.

"Cel! You aren't getting ill, are you? You've been laying in bed ever since we got back from Al Maajik. Was it the long journey that made you sick?! Oh no! We can't fight monsters like this, I mean you because I just fly around, but oh no!"

Cel uncovered just her head and her hair was strewn around everywhere since being let go from it's braids.

"No, Butterfly, I am not ill. I feel a bit heavy on my heart, however." She replied, resting her hand on her chest.

"Oh my! What if you have a heart condition that will cause six extra limbs to grow from your chest! We must call Hughes, the old nut, immediately!" Butterfly concluded, rather dramatically.

"Butterfly, there is no need to call Hughes. But if it helps any, the heaviness only happens when I think of..." Cel hesitated as she saw Butterfly lean in with interest, if Butterflies can show expressions, "Damien."

"DAMIEN?!" Butterfly nearly shrieked, her form fluttering about at a rapid pace, "Damien Helbourne!? Helly D? The Dark Sultan?! DAMIEN?!"

"Yes, Butterfly. Damien Helbourne, Helly D, The Dark Sultan, and Damien," Cel thought a bit, "perhaps it's a curse but he wouldn't ever curse us. He's much too gentle and he's our friend anyway."

"Cel, this isn't some curse! It may feel like it but it's definitely not! It's a crush!" Butterfly yelped excitedly, flying around the room.

"A... crush..." Cel thought for a moment and shot up out of bed, nearly tumbling off the edge, "NONO NO WAY!!! Butterfly, that's unthinkable!"

"It sure is a crush, and I know it!" Butterfly giggled, "You were all like 'Oh, Damien! He's sooooo gentle and handsome and my heart gets all fluttery when I think of him! Oh go-'"

"I did not say that!" Cel retorted.

"Well, you sure did think it!"

Cel opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. "Hm, so what if I have a crush on him! He probably has tons of more lady-like, princess-y, non adventurous and all not sword swing-y girls busting down his gateways anyway."

"Of course, but you're special!" Butterfly chimed in, "Heey, I got an idea! Let's go to Al Maajik again!"

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

The third time they met, they were "furr-ends".

 

Butterfly burst through the door into the thrown room and she seemed to sparkle even more, if that was possible. 

"Heello!! The fluttering shooting star and the sword-wielding beauty have made their appearance!" She announced loudly, causing Demona to cover her ears and look at them in annoyance.

"Butterfly and Cel! Hello, how have you two been?" Damien greeted cheerfully, his unexpected arrival suddenly brightening up the dimly lit room, "Gone to the desert yet? We recently opened the route."

Cel shook her head and Butterfly added an explanation to her partner's silent gesture. "No, we've been ... busy. Cel's been trying to up her sword skills because the monsters there are much too strong!"

Damien turned his attention to Cel to see her input and she just shrugged. 

"Well, if you two ever need help, I would be happy to assist." He offered. Dark Sultan preparation came with a side of grueling training and harsh magician-teachers.

"Wow, thanks!" Butterfly exclaimed, "You'll be a huge help, you're like crazy strong, right, Cel?"

Cel almost shied away after being asked on Damien's skill and with 2/3 of the Helbourne family eagerly leaning in for her response before giving an honest answer, "Yes, he's very skilled. I've never seen dark magic like his and he controls his powers with ease. Easily the best wizard I've ever fought alongside."

Damien blushed at the compliment to his skill and opened his mouth to say something as well, before his mother butted in.

"Oh, well, of course he's the best!" Demona agreed, "He's undergone training since he was a small baby. Also, he's the Dark Sultan for Lunares' sake!"

His mother turned to him with a devilish look in her eye, "Damien, didn't you have something to give this fine young lady? ... And Butterfly?"

Damien sighed as his mother ratted out his plan. He was hoping it to be a surprise, but oh well. He stepped down from his large throne with a small, neatly wrapped package in his hand. He walked up to Cel and jutted the package in her chest, and she was almost pushed back from shock.

Damien could feel himself getting red in the face and a couple seconds later, Cel's initial shock wore off and it was replaced by curiosity.

She pointed to herself with a single raised eyebrow and Damien just nodded. He guessed that he most likely looked like a Port Puerto vine-ripened tomato now.

She daintily took the package from his hands and for a split second, her fingers brushed against Damien's. It sent a shiver through both their spines. Damien cherished the warmth that radiated off her digits and was surprised at how soft they were when they brushed against his. Even though she was an adventurer, she seemed to moisturize daily. Cel felt embarrassed when she touched Damien, his fingers were free of calluses and scratches, but they were cold despite the desert heat.

 

She took the package in her hand and started unwrapping it gently, not to damage the wrapping. The present was neatly folded into a square in the middle of the packaging. She reached to fully unfold it and it was a deep purple cape, with pointed ends and a triangle pattern at the very bottom. It looked exactly like ... Damien's cape.

"W-well, I thought you might need some extra protection out there!" Damien stuttered out. Since when should the Dark Sultan get this nervous? "It's quite wonderful and magic attacks just reflect off of it."

Cel held the cape dearly in her arms and gave a nearly inaudible "Thank you," but luckily, Damien heard it.

"Yeah, you're welcome. I mean, we are f-friends." He was so extremely flustered, but it seemed as if she liked it.

"Totally! We'll get you something next time, Damien, but for now we have business to handle. Ciao!" Butterfly said as she beckoned Cel to follow her to the portal that lead downstairs. Damien waved farewell to the two as they stepped in the portal. He turned to go back to his throne but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cel wrapping the cape around her form and Butterfly clipping the two sides together at the front before their image disappeared.

Damien smiled to himself as he sat back down on the throne.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Cel brought the small chunk of Queen Orphelia's special apple pie up to her lips. The sweet scent of cinnamon and Castele's apples drifted up to her nose and she sunk in the throw pillow behind her whilst savoring the sugary goodness that was the apple pie. It's been long since she had a break like this. She was running around completing quests for the townspeople and viciously leveling up her skills. Her fingers and wrists were terribly sore from swinging around that huge, unsteady claymore around in an effort to train her skill as a new mercenary.

"Why did you switch over anyway?" Isobel, one of her closest friends from the Paladin guild, questioned, "Paladins are great! They're much faster and can wield a shield."

Cel shrugged, "I didn't really want to feel like the King's Dog anymore. Great swords aren't bad either."

"Yeah!" Butterfly exclaimed, "He always makes us do his bidding, even when we aren't break. When we are on duty, we are paladins. When we are off duty, we're heroes. My wings are tired from flapping all around following Cel all around."

"I can agree with them," Princess Laura, the daughter of the King, replied whilst calmly sipping her tea, "I'm always in the throne room when they come in and Father assigns them near impossible missions."

"It's not like we'll totally be off the hook from the King. We'll still do the Hero of the World type of thing, but this time without the Paladin business!"

Isobel sighed, "Oh well, its your life. You were an extremely skilled Paladin though."

"Yeah, I can still switch over at my pleasure though," Cel thought for a moment, "I wanted to do wizard but I realized magic wasn't my thing at all. I can always get an ally to cover the magic part for me anyway."

"Yeah, I wonder whoo?" Butterfly giggled, raising her voice at the end slightly. If she had shoulders, she'd be nudging hers with Cel's.

"It's most likely Hazel, right?" Isobel asked, thinking back to the young wizard trainee. Hazel was a young, yet promising, wizard under the tutelage of Jinx, a Wizard master and also a cat.

"Nope! It's the Dark Sultan of Al Maajik!" 

Laura nearly dropped her teacup in shock and shot upright. "Whaaat?! The Dark Sultan, Damien Helbourne! He's basically born from Hell with those dark powers!"

Isobel reached for her girlfriend's hand and softly tugged her back to the plush couch they were sitting on. Cel, who was across from them, nodded.

"He's actually a really nice guy! He gave Cel the cape she's wearing right now!" Butterfly flew around Cel's form to draw the other's attention to her clothing.

"I thought that cape looked familiar... You can tell by the triangular edges of it, it's totally his style!" Laura nearly shrieked. She freed herself from Isobel's grasp in excitement and bounded across her bedroom, where the small gathering had been planned, to her dresser. she opened on of the drawers and dug in the contents for a bit until she found what she was looking for. Frilly dresses and ribbons were thrown hazardously across the marble floor but she paid no matter as she toppled over the back of the couch, with an item of clothing clutched in her hand.

Isobel laughed nervously at her girlfriend's sudden burst of excitement but Butterfly seemed more focused on what caused Laura to be this way.

"What's that in your hand?" Butterfly questioned.

Laura struck a pose, the clothing item draped over her shoulder, "Why this?" She spun around dramatically, unraveling it to show a short pink-ish, red cape. "It's just the cape Isobel gave me when she asked me out!"

"Oh!" Isobel exclaimed, softly hitting her closed fist against her palm, "I get it!"

"W-what?" Butterfly looked over at Cel to see her equally confused.

Isobel cleared her throat and flicked her dark purple ponytail over her shoulder, "You see, in Castelian tradition, when one person likes the other, they give them a special handmade cape that matches their own. My usual paladin armor has the same color fabric as the cape you see in Laura's possession." Isobel paused and then began again with a twinkle in her eye, "this means... the Dark Sultan is totally crushing on you, Cel!"

Laura, Isobel, and Butterfly squealed in unison and jumped (or fluttered) around the table they were seated around. Cel sat, flustered, at the assumptions her friends made. Could it be true? Did the Dark Sultan really...

"No way!" Cel sighed, "It's just a Castelian tradition after all. We have no idea if it stretches all the way to Al Maajik."

"Still, we have hope!" Laura's baby blue eyes seemed to glimmer, "I'll call Hughes and he tell us!"

"My little adventurer is growing up!!" Butterfly seemed to wipe a tear from her eye. Can butterflies even cry?

 

In the next room, King Erik looked over at Queen Orphelia and shook his head, nearly causing his crown to fall off his small form. 

"Teenage girls... Honey, why did we even let them come over? I can feel my eardrums dying."

"Oh, shush. This is important for them."


End file.
